Beta
β Beta (Asti Lucia Celeste Iridie Cassario)''', played by '''Tsu, is a member of the'' Magical Octet''. Appearance Casual Magical Girl Powers Silencer/Enhanced Sneak "Hammer Space" Invisibility History Before becoming a Magical Girl, Beta was the daughter of a well known Silician Mafia Boss. For the majority of her life, Beta was largely left in peace to pursue her interests- until she was increasingly pressured to marry someone in order to secure her father's business expenses and spending. She found herself being boxed in by external pressure, until the stress forced her to make her wish in a hurried attempt to escape from what she saw as an undesirable nightmare. She wished to be left alone by the people she had been surrounded by for her entire life. Six months later, she moved to Japan to live with her college-aged cousin, enrolling the same school as the rest of the Octet. Personality Outwardly, Beta displays a personality that most people would expect out of a boisterous airhead. She's cheerful, peppy, and seemingly full of energy, except when it comes to school. She is short-tempered and hot-headed, even childish to the extent that if she doesn't get what she wants, she'll pout or huff her way through the situation until she actually does get what she wants. She's always cheering on others or trying to help them do better in their witch hunting abilities. Beta can be very motherly towards people who are younger than her, and looks as if she has an IQ of 50 or lower when she's with everyone else. This isn't to say Beta is dumb, but would rather pretend to come off this way so that other don't suspect her of being the faker that she is. In addition, because Alpha already displays the needed personality for a leader, Beta sees no reason to challenge her. For the most part, she's happy to listen to Alpha's orders or direct others where its needed in accordance to Alpha's orders. However, these acts are ultimately just acts. It masks the insecure personality that Beta has. The inner personality of Beta is a frightened little girl with an inferiority complex who is crippled by her self-doubt. Believing that "Beta" is only at best an amalgamation of interests from various sources, the girl tries her best to create a mask she can hide behind to answer pervasive questions that she know she can't answer. In this way, questions like "Who are you" or "What are you interested in" hurt her at the foundational level and she will deflect them back at the questioner with a question of her own. Beta is highly dependent. She will cling to anyone "stronger" than her by clinging to them and basing her personality from that person's perspective. While she won't change immediately, she will try to shift her personality around the person she's with to complement theirs. This can be a very subtle gesture that most people move, since Beta does these things subconciously as well. More often than not, this person is Alpha. Her dependance on Alpha is what allows her to survive and thrive within the Magical Octet without being worried about what "herself" really is. Witch Form See main article, Miranda. Relationships Alpha - ALPHA SENPAI!!!!! NOTICE ME ALPHA SENPAI Gallery behta.png coma baby.png|blam blam 3.png|how do i shot web? Trivia *Beta is effectively "forgotten" by her parents and anyone in her family associated with the Silician Mafia. For the most part, most of them involved with mafia affairs forget she even exists. *Beta's birthday, November 2nd, is a holiday in Italy called the Day of the Dead. *Beta has the largest breasts in the entire cast (36D). Category:Characters